<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gumball Machine by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097021">Gumball Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Liv and Maddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Classroom Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Facials, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Standing Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex, Worship, cum licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in detention, Parker learns the ins-and-outs of how he will spend the weekend. Following the command of Dump Truck, who takes a liking to the new detainee's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parker Rooney/Marion "Dump Truck" Truckberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gumball Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is so unfair!”</p><p>Shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight beating down on him, fifteen-year-old Parker Rooney kicked at the ground standing just outside the glass school doors. A quick peek inside showed him a group of some seven other students locked up in detention shambling around the foyer. Clad in orange jumpsuits, so ugly that Parker felt like throwing up in his own mouth. He had to swallow his pride, however and pushed open the smooth metallic doors before walking proudly into the school.</p><p>Parker wore a fake smirk on his face that immediately faded as he slipped on the waxed floor flat on his ass.</p><p>“Uuugh, ow…” Whining softly and rubbing the back of his head, the boy stared upwards.</p><p>There was a shadow looming over him intimidatingly, all features hidden in darkness thanks to the light overhead. Someone tall and broad-shouldered with an arm outstretched toward him. </p><p>“You fell over.” The shadow said smugly.</p><p>“Ya think?” Parker groaned, reaching up to clasp the offered hand, allowing it to pull him to his feet. The sudden tug was a surprise but made sense when the boy’s eyes opened wide to see Dump Truck slightly glaring at him. “Oh, s-sorry Dump Truck,”</p><p>The mobster teenager shrugged and took his hand back, sizing up the younger boy joining his little detention mafia. Rather scrawny, but had a cute face and a slim body. Whenever he had caught a glance of this boy from behind, the older teen had nodded in appreciation of the round ass on him. To his luck, there was a spare jumpsuit in the janitor’s closet, and this cute younger boy sure would look good in orange. Dump Truck didn’t like it himself, wrapping the upper half around his waist. Leading Parker over to the closet, smirking back whenever the boy would slip on the slick floor, Dump Truck opened the purple door and poked a thumb at the ugly jumpsuit hanging on a coat rack by one of the walls. He could tell by the look on Parker’s face that the last thing he wanted to do was put one of those things on and start cleaning a school he barely even attended. </p><p>“Go put on your over-underwear, Gumball Machine. After that come with me, I’ll show you where you’ll be scraping gum.” Dump Truck ordered absently. His mind was on which room would be best for initiation later in the day. First, break Gumball Machine with the work, then break in his body.</p><p>“Do we really have to call it that? I mean, it’s more like a trash suit!” Parker rolled his eyes at the orange. </p><p>“Ay! Don’t go dissin’ the orange, Gumball.” Dump Truck crossed his arms, shifting weight from one foot to the other. He tapped his foot impatiently, motioning the younger boy towards the over-underwear with one finger. “Now put it on before the boss sees you’re late and in your clothes.”</p><p>Nodding slowly, a tired Parker entered the janitor closet and hooked his fingers around the hem of his baggy blue tee before starting to peel it up over his lean, tan body. He felt a little awkward stripping with Dump Truck standing there like that, but this was the boy who still demanded that he be allowed to use the toilet with the door open. With every inch of fabric riding up from his smooth body, more leanness was revealed and the lines in his body shown off. Including the sexy V-line that lead up to his waist. Parker had just lifted his shirt to his light brownish nipples, showing his lightly defined pecs and the chocolate nubs accenting them before Dump Truck finally stopped him. Parker looked over curiously with one eyebrow raised at the older boy. When he saw the mobster tugging at his black hoodie, the younger boy got the idea and tinged pink. He lowered his tee back down then took the over-underwear from the rack and slipped into the hideous orange suit. He already felt like throwing up.</p><p>Once changed into the loose jumpsuit, Parker’s body was unfortunately hidden by baggy folds. </p><p>The scraper was thrust into his hand, with the sharp edge pressing against him and knocking the wind out from Parker’s gut. He drew in a sharp breath, nodding back up at Dump Truck. </p><p>“Right away Dump Truck,” Parker muttered.</p><p>Parker was dropped off at the first classroom of the day, glad that upstairs hadn’t been waxed yet. He wondered how on earth there was so much gum under the desks once he took a peek. Nevertheless, Parker went to work. After an hour of lying on his back underneath desks that had bottoms covered in a rainbow array of old chewed up gum, scraping them all clean before moving onto the next room Parker was interrupted by Dump Truck’s boot-tapping obnoxiously next to his head. So he scooted out from underneath the desk.</p><p>“How’s it goin’ down there, Gumball?”</p><p>“Getting there. Almost fell asleep awhile ago,” Parker grinned.</p><p>In spite of knowing that this kid didn’t give up, Dump Truck smirked and kicked the ball of gum. “This thing ain’t broken you yet?”</p><p>“Uh, well sort of,” Parker admitted, wiping the sweat from his brow. </p><p>Extending a hand to the younger boy, Dump Truck smirked at the exhausted younger boy as he helped him to his feet. He was surprisingly light and easy enough to pick up. Impressed with all the work the boy had done in just an hour, getting two rooms done in just under an hour he was really considering taking it to the next stage with the hot fifteen-year-old boy and show him what detention was really like. In hopes that Parker would enjoy it enough to join him in detention a lot more than this one-time offence scraping gum off desks. Walking over to the teacher’s desk at the front of the room, knowing that the younger boy was in tow, Dump Truck smirked and rest back against the dark wood with a smug look on his face.</p><p>He crossed both arms, licking the inside of his cheek as Parker copied him on one of the tabled. Being shorter and a good foot lower sitting on that table, the mobster smirked down at him.</p><p>“I think you should, uh, become a full part of this group, Gumball Machine,” Looking the fifteen-year-old up and down, Dump Truck noticed the confusion in his eyes. “You know? Part of my little, uh, ‘mafia’.”</p><p>Parker still had no idea what was meant by any of this. “Become a full part of it how?”</p><p>“Well… you gotta promise me something first, Gumball,” Dump Truck explained, leaning low against his knees. Their eyes met, with two dark brown orbs looking deep into one and other. When Parker nodded he went on, “You do everything I say and trust me, even if it's weird or hurts okay, Gumball?”</p><p>The boy’s voice cracked. “Even if it h-hurts?”</p><p>Ignoring the question, the older boy started peeling off his jumpsuit acting like Parker wasn’t even there until he spoke up. “First take over your over-underwear, okay?”</p><p>Knowing that it was nowhere near a request and more a direct order, Parker’s hands found the zip to his jumpsuit, fumbling with the small piece of metal in his sweaty hands. His eyes were darting all over the room, wondering why on earth he was stripping out of the over-underwear. While opening his mouth to ask about Principal Kneebaur catching them out of their jumpsuits, he noticed the look in Dump Truck’s eye that just read ‘leave it to me’ and pulled down the zip. He stripped down to his normal clothes, then leaned back against the desk.</p><p>Dump Truck this time didn’t make the first move, instead choosing to nod at the fifteen-year-old. </p><p>“Now your shirt,” He ordered, smirking broadly, “Nice and slow, Gumball.”</p><p>Parker fully realised what joining the group meant at that moment, with his eyes widening. He stared straight at Dump Truck, confused about the older handsome boy wanting him in that way. Nervously, Parker slowly peeled his blue t-shirt up to reveal his smooth yet defined chocolate chest. His cute small nipples were a soft brown that almost blended into his tanned skin. Parker had a slim four-pack and a sexy V-line that was still half-covered up by his jeans, which made Dump Truck raise an eyebrow and fully appreciate how sexy the younger boy’s chest was. Parker pulled the tee over his head and dropped it to the floor, messing up his dark hair in the process. He had an inkling of what the older teenager wanted to do next and his hands nervously moved down to unbuckle his best. Feeling more awkward as he ever had, the fifteen-year-old slowly began to strip out of his jeans. Underneath he wore a pair of surprisingly cute black briefs with a white hem that had Dump Truck internally moaning from the sheer sexiness of that sight. But he also smirked at it, too, giving Parker a look that brought a bright redness to the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>“Not bad, not bad at all Gumball Machine!” </p><p>Parker wasn’t sure how much further they were going to take things so stopped at his briefs. Twitching slightly at the eyes he was getting, Parker looked away from the dark eyes. He followed one of the older boy’s arms down and realised that Dump Truck was openly palming himself off through his black jeans, with his thickness showing off through the tight fabric pinned down hard his right leg so every inch of his cock was showing off.</p><p>With his mouth running dry, Parker’s voice broke again. “A-and these…?”</p><p>Seeing his little gumball machine picking at his briefs uncomfortably and that the boy, too, was getting hard in them, the mobster nodded. “All of it, Gumball.”</p><p>Without being able to meet the other boy’s gaze, the chocolate-skinned teenager hooked both thumbs inside before beginning to pull them down. All the while his heart was running a mile a minute, as inch by inch his body was revealed to this delinquent. </p><p>While he wanted to turn away and hide his body from Dump Truck, the fifteen-year-old boy’s uncut five-inch cock was out in the open classroom. Thankfully the only person there was Dump Truck, who was whistling at the naked body of this cute boy’s body. From the chocolate tan and Parker’s adorable blushing baby face to the way his five-incher swing around between his legs, Parker was sexy all over. </p><p>“Good, you listen pretty easy. I like that in my group. You’ll fit right in here,” Dump Truck said, curling his fingers around his bulge and softly stroking its length. “So come strip me next, Gumball Machine.”</p><p>“What?” Parker choked, the boy covering himself up a little. “St-strip you!?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s what the boys in detention do, they obey the boss so they ain’t in trouble with my boss. If you want to be in my group, you obey me too,” Dump Truck responded, moving his hand away and pinning them to the desk. That gave Parker full access to his body, who felt his cheeks burning. “Got it?”</p><p>Parker looked around at the windows, a look of panic in his eyes. “What? Are you kidding me, Dump Truck?! S-someone could come upstairs at any minute and see two boys naked; in a classroom!”</p><p>The words might as well have fallen on deaf ears, as the older boy shook his head and snickered. He brought a thumb to his upper lip and wiped it dry, to reveal his smirk to Parker. This was common in the younger boys joining the detention group, they were always hesitant at first but always came around for their new boss. He reached up, eyes locked with Parker’s and tugged at his ripped hoodie once more. “Don’t worry about the boys, or the boss, Gumball Machine. They know what day it is, and they know if they come up here: Eh, they might not go home lookin’ so pretty. Well, ‘cept the boss. She’s been treated to a nice meal for getting up so early for some delinquents or whatever,”</p><p>Still hesitant, especially since now people knew he was there for sex, Parker chewed his lip. “You beat people up?”</p><p>“If they get in the way of what I want,” Dump Truck shrugged. “Or rather, who I want…”</p><p>With his stomach tying itself in knots and his cock throbbing harder than ever, Parker took a cautious step towards him. It earned him a single nod, and the young boy reached out to grab the hem of Dump Truck’s hoodie before sliding it up off the mobster’s body and dropping it onto the floor. Under that Dump Truck only had a rather tight black muscle shirt that showed off his muscular body perfectly, capturing the lines in his stunning washboard abs and even his hardened nipples through the fabric. </p><p>Parker would be lying to say he didn’t lick his lips at the sight, even for a boy who five seconds ago was straight. </p><p>‘Damn I knew he’d be muscular but wow!’ </p><p>His breathing hitched for a moment, but he disguised it by quickly moving to peel off the muscle shirt. As Dump Truck lifted his arms, it rode up on his waist to give Parker a sneak peek of the older boy’s sexy form. The thin layer of body hair and a black snail trail leading up and down from his outie belly button was making Parker more aroused, especially when his eyes followed the trail down to the hem of Dump Truck’s jeans. To his surprise, he could see a little of Dump Truck’s ass, which was pale compared to his otherwise olive skin. As expected, nice and firm but there was no sign of any underwear on the mobster’s body. Parker couldn’t decide whether or not that made his cock twitch or not. </p><p>“Oi, you got a job to do?” </p><p>Surprised by the strictness of the command, Parker was instantly back to removing the muscle shirt. As more and more of sexy olive flesh was revealed to him, the hornier he felt himself growing. While the boy had always considered himself a ladies man, for a guy like Dump Truck whose olive chest was covered in a layer of body hair to turn him on this bad had Parker questioning himself. But all the while following his command. </p><p>When the tee was finally gone, he stepped back to really take in the view. Dump Truck had a body that even Todd Stetson would be jealous of if the jock wasn’t too busy with a mirror. The six-pack was just the beginning of how sexy it was, as Parker looked up at the ripped biceps the size of cantaloupes, flexing intimidatingly. Then he moved back down and moaned in his throat to see the older boy’s strong pecs, the sharp definition of them and that he took hard brown nipples rather than pink. The areola was slightly larger, but Parker just found himself wanting to feel up every inch while he sucked on the small nipples teasing him. With all that clouding his mouth, all the boy would utter was “Wow…”</p><p>“I thought you might like, Gumball. All the boys come around, eventually. Some take a little, uh, rougher treatment,” Dump Truck said cockily, licking his lips to see Parker’s young dick so hard. His own was leaking pre onto his leg. </p><p>“You can use rougher treatment on me-” Parker blurted before catching his tongue. “I mean-!”</p><p>“We’ll see how you handle the light stuff first, then we might get into that. I would definitely like to break your ass like a pencil, but I would like to please us both first.” Leaning his head to one side to better see the ass he admitted to wanting to break, Dump Truck growled to himself. ‘Damn that thing needs to be ruined, marked as my property and then fucked so hard this boy screams. Hope I brought a marker.’</p><p>Parker stayed quiet after that comment. The image of being bent over the desk with both wrists clasped in Dump Truck’s hand as the older boy went to town on his virgin ass was making him drip precum all over the floor and a burning lust to see the full size of what Dump Truck was packing. In an instant the boy’s hands attacked his new bosses zipped with an eagerness all new to him, which made Dump Truck whistle in appreciation. </p><p>“Never had sex before, huh?” The older boy asked as he lifted a little from the desk. </p><p>“Of course I-” Parker paused at the look of judgement he got, “... haven’t.”</p><p>Despite being snickered at, he tugged hard at the annoyingly tight jeans to fully strip his boss naked. An action that caused him to almost fall on his ass again, but caught just in time. Those jeans were a bitch to get over Dump Truck’s boots, but they were off and gone.</p><p>“So I- Oh my god…!” Parker’s voice broke as he took in the almost eight-inch piece of meat hanging between his bosses legs. It was so girthy that his cock looked more like a shrimp compared to it, and almost like his hand wouldn’t fit around a single part of it. There was no way in hell that he could even hold it in both hands; Dump Truck’s length would poke out a good two or more inches with both Parker’s hands wrapped around it. Just the thought of fitting that thing in either hole had Parker panicking. “H-how are you- how is that so, uh, b-b-big?”</p><p>“This? Big? Nah, you should see this guy I used to go to school with back in, uh, Mission Creek! Another inch on me, at least,” Dump Truck smirked, grabbing the base and stroking himself. Wiggling the fat mushroom head at Parker, he licked his lips. “Your turn!”</p><p>“What about your boots?”</p><p>Shrugging, the older boy tapped his foot. “I would like to keep those on. In sex, I find them to be... what’s the word?”</p><p>“Kinky?” Parker suggested.</p><p>“That is the one, Gumball,” The monster of a cock throbbed hard, “I find wearing boots to be kinky… Now come here and grab my dick, Gumball Machine,”</p><p>Parker could feel his lips running dry, thin cracks breaking in the pink flesh as they shuddered out of control. Spreading into his mouth, then down his already croaking throat, the boy felt like he was choking on words trying to escape him. However, nothing but a small high-pitched whine escaped. </p><p>Moving on its own closer to the muscular older boy, Parker’s body reacted with a shiver to Dump Truck cupping his cheek with a strong calloused hand. He looked up on instinct and their deep dark brown eyes locked together. Almost like Parker was entranced, his hands reached out and gingerly wrapped around the soda can thick piece of meat hanging between Dump Truck’s hairy legs, which spread further apart for the boy. Parker’s eyes flickered down and took in the full sight once more: Dump Truck’s thighs were large and toned, coated in a thick layer of dark hairs that tickled his hands and lead up to an even thicker untrimmed jungle of musky pubic hairs serving to frame his monster cock. Which hung low and throbbed at the boy, it's fat uncut tip a deep tan that almost looked a hue of purple or brown. That wiry jungle smelt so strongly of musk that even from his position Parker could smell the alluring stench of dick, which had him salivating eagerly just for a taste of Dump Truck.</p><p>Slowly using both hands to stroke his cock, the boy could feel every powerful throb of blood rushing to the organ. When both hands were tight around the base, another three inches of Dump Truck’s monstrous length poked out. The perfect length to suck on.</p><p>However, when Parker leant down to wrap his lips around the head, something was quickly pulling his short black hair.</p><p>“A-ahhh, ow! Stop that!” He grunted from behind grit teeth.</p><p>“Excuse me, Gumball?” A growl formed in Dump Truck’s throat as he harshly tugged Parker’s hair. </p><p>Cute or not, the boy was acting disobediently.</p><p>“Sorry Dump Truck…” Parker was quick to reply. His chocolate eyes failed to meet his boss’s, staring instead at the white tile of the classroom floor. “I won’t tell you what to do again!”</p><p>“That is correct. You will not. Or I will put this in your butt without any preparations and such,” Finally the hair was released, staying clumped where it had been harshly pulled. And though Parker winced, his hands refused to release Dump Truck’s dick. “I realise I have been, uh, rude. Or rather impatient. You stripped us fast, so I haven’t had the chance to look at you. Lay down on that desk, I wish to see your body Gumball,”</p><p>Shocked at the strange command of this hunky bully or ‘Shady American’, Parker’s jaw dropped a little into a tight little ‘o’ shape.</p><p>He couldn’t help but sweat and shake, the middle schooler’s ass wagging like a dog’s tail as he stood up and crossed to the teacher’s desk. Slowly so that his chocolate tan ass was showing off for Dump Truck’s pleasure, which was a lot judging by how his cock throbbed, Parker raised one knee onto the dark wood and then the other. Despite racing thoughts about the mobster checking him out, Parker climbed up onto his hands and knees; a position that left everything he had to offer on display. The middle school boy’s ass was small and juicy, a nice tan like the rest of his body. Below that, between his slim legs, Dump Truck licked his lips at the sight of Parker’s five-inch dick just hanging there. Since it was harder than a rock and prime for the taking, the older boy reached over and took hold of Parker’s cute tan dick.</p><p>Parker, however, yelped in surprise. His head quickly turned over his shoulder to look at him, wide with fear.</p><p>“Uh, wh-what are you doing?” The boy’s voice was a whimper as he staved off moaning. </p><p>Lazily stroking the middle schooler’s cock nice and slowly, Dump Truck’s lips curled into a sly, playful smirk. Commanding attention and moans from Parker’s sweet lips with a simple tug of the cock had the high school boy throbbing painfully. He had a tight grip on the young boy’s dick, folding the foreskin over the small pink head. As Parker groaned, pushing his ass backwards the high schooler ran a hand up his slim leg, rubbing up and down for a few moments before grabbing hold of Parker’s ass. So small and soft, it felt like squeezing too hard might break it. Dump Truck liked that; Parker being so easily breakable. </p><p>His hand glided along the boy’s tan flesh, riding up to his back and feeling along the spine that shuddered and arched low at his soft touch. As a finger glided across the small bumps in Parker’s spine, Dump Truck provided the boy with pleasure be tugging his dick.</p><p>“Mm, oh my god Dump Truck!” Parked gasped.</p><p>Dump Truck grinned at his name being moaned so rewarded his newest member by leaning down and teasing the boy with his tongue. Starting at the slim head of Parker’s cock, he moved slowly upwards along its five-inch length then teasingly lapped all over Parker’s smooth-shaven balls. Making them wet and sloppy by just licking on them turned the two teenage boys on, and their moans only grew louder when Dump Truck took one of the orbs into his mouth and began to suck on it hard. </p><p>Tasing the salty muskiness of the middle schooler, he lapped up all he could before releasing it and swapping to the other. This time Dump Truck carefully grazed the skin of Parker’s sack with his teeth. That easily made the boy shake. </p><p>“That feels so-” Parker’s voice was high-pitched and in a moment of weakness he bent over to rest his face on the table. This pushed his twinkish ass higher, bringing Dump Truck’s hand away from his back and shoulder blades down to the juicy butt. “Ngh, D-Dump Truck you’re so good at this! But I thought-?”</p><p>“That I would only please myself?” The older boy cut in. “No. That would be rude. And I enjoy seeing my boys like this,”</p><p>Parker’s face was redder than a tomato and he couldn’t help but bit his lip feeling Dump Truck’s tongue start moving up his taint, creeping towards something that made his chocolate brown eyes widen.</p><p>Dump Truck stopped for a moment, however. Mere inches from that tanned pink hole, so close even that it made Parker whine.</p><p>Playing with the smooth, juicy ass cheeks with both hands, the high schooler moved in and planted a tiny kiss on one of the cheeks. Next, he sunk in his teeth, just gently, but enough to bite down on Parker’s sweet, sweet ass.</p><p>“You have a very fine butt, Gumball.” Dump Truck said in between kissing and biting the boy. “Would you mind if I spanked you?”</p><p>“Um… Why-?” </p><p>He caught the high schooler’s glare and remembered his promise to do as he was told, no matter what. A soft growl left Dump Truck’s lips as his new boy still remained silent for another moment.</p><p>With a racing heart and shaking legs that refused to quit, Parker found himself nodding. “Sure. Y-you can spank me,”</p><p>No more than a second has passed before a firm hand came down on those juicy ass cheeks in a hard slap that echoed through the classroom and even out into the halls. </p><p>“AHH!” Covering his mouth, the middle schooler bit his lip.</p><p>Dump Truck brought his hand down firmly a second time to spank the boy. He was too cute not to have that twink ass punished, and since this was detention Parker more than deserved it. </p><p>His tanned skin turned red for a moment, with the force of Dump Truck’s spank stinging. Being so firm, Parker’s ass didn’t jiggle but something better happened. Parker’s lips yet out a yelp that was so cute that Dump Truck failed to hold back a moan. Without holding back, Dump Truck continued to lay a few good slaps on the boy’s ass. Each one grew harder and left a red mark for longer. Parker’s yelps became louder, but his five-inch cock still wagged down between his legs and drooled precum all over the teacher’s desk. He leaned back into the spanks, feeling like a slut because he was enjoying this.</p><p>A loud yelp escaped his lips, however, when Dump Truck used one hand to widen his ass apart to see the boy’s hole twitch as he spanked the other cheek. </p><p>“Mmm you know, I really am going to enjoy you.” Growling and giving one final slap on the ass, Dump Truck suddenly flipped Parker over. “If you provide a good service, I might invite you to my home. We can get to know each other’s bodies properly. For now, though…”</p><p>There was a look of hunger in his eyes and lust dripped from his lips as Dump Truck kneeled down closer to the young boy’s petite body. Parker now propped up on both elbows to see what the older boy was up to, raising an eyebrow in confusion. His legs hung over the desk, spread apart to make some room. A little disheartened as he hoped Dump Truck would have grabbed his ankles, pushed them up so his legs were by the ears and just rammed that monster cock inside, Parker wondered what he was doing now. </p><p>Dump Truck’s right hand glided along Parker's waist, tenderly following his V-line up to his side before moving up and playing with one of Parker’s dark chocolate nipples. This caused the boy to sigh in relief and buck his hips from the desk. </p><p>“I do love them slim and sexy like you, Gumball. And with perfect dicks like this one,” In a surprise action, the high school hunk wrapped his other hand around Parker’s dick. </p><p>“Ah! G-god…” Parker sighed, letting his head fall back. </p><p>The feeling of being stroked so slowly sent shivers down his spine, causing the young boy to writhe around on the teacher’s desk. </p><p>Only serving to make the sensations grow more powerful, Dump Truck’s warm breath tingled Parker’s five-inch shaft enough to make him throb hard. A single drop of precum oozed out from the piss-slit and started to trickle down the pink flesh, eager to join a puddle of precum on his navel. </p><p>Just before it could escape, however, a talented tongue wrapped around and stole it. </p><p>Parker watched in shock as the mobster swallowed his pre, hungrily gulping it down while wearing a smirk from ear to ear. But it didn’t stop there. After the first lick came another, then once more but this time slow so as to tease the fifteen-year-old. And as Parker cried out, lost in pleasure, Dump Truck wrapped his lips around the boy’s dick.</p><p>“Dump Truck!” He gasped.</p><p>The mobster smirked up at the younger boy, lightly using his tongue to roll the boy's foreskin over the head of his cock. A good mouthful of pre dribbled from the slit, eagerly swallowed. Parker’s cries filled the room, milked from his pink lips by Dump Truck bobbing up and down on his cock and working the shaft. However, Parker's cries turned to moans as the high schooler engulfed the entire length of his cock. </p><p>“Oh god! Y-you’re…” Bucking deep into the warm, wet mouth, Parker moaned. “Holy shit!”</p><p>“Ghk!” Dump Truck growled and pinned him down. Nevertheless, he sucked harder on the boy’s dick.</p><p>As he listened to the sounds of the younger boy's moans, Dump Truck continued to tease the head of the younger boy. Dump Truck knew that Parker was getting into it when the younger boy raised his hips off of the chair in order to force more of his length into his mouth a second time. Rolling his eyes, Dump Truck allowed the boy to face fuck him until a little of the middle schooler's pre-cum leaked onto his mouth. </p><p>With the taste of Parker's cum controlling him; Dump Truck sucked on the younger boy harder. Using his hands to pin the boy, Dump Truck effortlessly deepthroated the sexy five inches and could feel it making his throat bulge slightly. </p><p>Parker’s tanned chest rose and fell in rapid motions; all of this pleasure was becoming too much for him to handle and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Sweating profusely and moaning louder than a jet engine, Parker’s hands instinctively wove into Dump Truck’s slick black hair. Grabbing a handful, Parker used this as leverage to slam the older boy down a few times. He heard Dump Truck gag and growl, but couldn’t care less.</p><p>“I-I’m CUMMING!!” Parker shouted from behind grit teeth. His hips broke free and he rammed his entire cock down Dump Truck’s throat. Ropes of hot, sticky jizz filled the older boy who greedily swallowed the big load. As his tensed up body began to calm, Parker lowered down onto the desk. Cum dribbled onto the mobster’s tongue before he was finally able to pull off. “Fuck that felt amazing! Sorry about the- OW!”</p><p>Dump Truck roughly spanked the boy.</p><p>“NEVER think you are in control, Gumball. You are my bitch to enjoy and tease; You will not get another blowjob.” He barked. The sheer power and authority in Dump Truck’s voice sent a shiver down Parker’s body, forcing his sexy chocolate cock back to raging hard with just a few words. And with this powerful, submissive lust boiling over he was completely at the High Schooler’s mercy. Parker let himself be tugged off the desk by the ankles and then turned. As a hand touched the small of his back, he got the idea and leaned over the desk as that hand slid slowly up his spine. “Tasty as that was, I think you should be the one showing your commitment to my group now.”</p><p>Playing along, Parker stuttered. “Sh-show my commitment how?”</p><p>Dump Truck’s lips curled into a smirk as he used another hand to spread the boy’s legs apart, before noticing that Parker was pushing his ass out willingly. Releasing a low moan, Dump Truck licked his lips. A petite pink hole buried between two perfectly smooth mounds of flesh being presented with an eagerness most boys lacked. He couldn’t help but give that hot twink ass another firm smack before stepping back to admire it.</p><p>Parker simply wiggled his ass from side to side. Knowing full well that his ass was for Dump Truck to do whatever he liked.</p><p>“I am glad I chose to keep you,” Dump Truck said, kneeling down behind the boy and grabbing his ass.</p><p>“Wh-whoa, are you gonna lick me again?” Shocked that the mobster wanted another taste, Parker’s tan cheeks reddened.</p><p>For a moment there was silence in which Dump Truck took two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and flicking both digits with his tongue. Bobbing up and down along them, the older boy made sure that Parker’s eyes were on him. Parker watched on with a soft moan barely above as whisper, waiting for Dump Truck tp worked them over to become nice and slick before pulling off and pressing both tips against his virgin hole. At first he gasped and flexed, tightening up a little in resistance. Dump Truck was pleased at the tightness, throbbing just thinking about shoving his cock inside that little hole and making it stretch wide open. He felt the boy shake at first, and whimper in surprise. But Parker held his tongue. Something about that had the mobster throbbing a little; He wasn’t used to boys so easily submitting.</p><p>Impressed with Parker taking things so easily, Dump Truck didn’t ask permission before pressing his two fingers inside.</p><p>Parker’s mouth widened, as did his virgin hole. A mix of pain and pleasure filled the boy, his toned chocolate ass flexing around the fingers as they pushed deeper into him.</p><p>When his fingers bottomed out knuckle deep inside his newest member, Dump Truck paused. Trying something he enjoyed with new boys, he spread his fingers open to test how wide Parker spread. Surprisingly, even using every ounce of strength there was only an inch or so of give. </p><p>“Damn, you have a tight ass Gumball!” He grinned. </p><p>Crying out loudly as Dump Truck’s fingers started to pump in and out of him, Parker clawed at the desk. Feeling it as Dump Truck used a little force to push past Parker’s anal resistance. He pushed deeply into the boy, fingering him like a pro. With each thrust he would scissor the middle schooler’s ass open.</p><p>“Oh God, Dump Truck!” Parker cried, bracing himself. Despite the pain, pushing back into the fingers thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>Slowly at first, Dump Truck fingered Parker’s tight ass. All the while sinking his teeth into the chocolate bubble butt, or giving the soft cheeks little kisses, licking up and crack and just moaning from how overwhelmingly sexy Parker was. Working his fingers deeper and harder into Parker, Dump Truck licked around his fingers. Able to slip in a little tongue as the finger fucking became more intense, he moaned into the middle schooler.</p><p>“I am going to start to finger the, uh…” Pausing to think what he heard another boy say once, the high schooler kept his fingers buried to the knuckle. “Oh yeah! Finger fuck your brains out,”</p><p>“Yo-you’re what?” Gulping, Parker tried to wiggle away. “N-no way, you just started light stuff!”</p><p>Dump Truck suddenly growled and pulled his fingers out. Instantly slamming them back inside with full force, the middle schooler was forced to scream out loud. </p><p>“You do as I say, remember Gumball? I don’t like to hold back,” He said firmly. Slamming his fingers in and out of the younger boy, Dump Truck listened to the moans of pain and pleasure being milked from Parker’s lips. Knowing that the boy would soon be enjoying is ass being roughly fingered, Dump Truck didn’t ease up for a moment. His biceps flexed with effort, pushing back and forth in rapid motions to pound Parker into the desk. “You like this?”</p><p>With each hard slam into his virgin hole, Parker’s cock was forced to grind into the wooden desk. His precum coated the surface, rubbing into the middle schooler.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>